Victors Kids
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have kids. They run a family and businesses. Will this change as a new member is added? Katniss is narrating.
1. Start of a Family

Victor's Kids

By Amber

My name is Katniss Everdeen. 15 years ago I won the 74th annual Hunger Games with my husband, Peeta Mellark. The next year I was able to survive the 3rd Quarter Quell and start a rebellion. I became the Mockingjay. We defeated President Snow and were able to return to our normal life's. No more Hunger Games, no more innocent kids dying. That almost brings us up to my life now.

Many people thought that I was carrying a baby in the Quarter Quell arena. Because I wasn't we had to tell them I had lost my baby. After the rebellion Peeta begged me to have kids and for him to be the dad. I had once told my friend Gale that I was never going to have kids. But, after 12 years of him begging I gave in. 3 years, 4 months, 1 week, 4 days, 10 hours, and approximately 37 minutes ago, little Rue Lynn Mellark was born. Now I am about 5 months into my second pregnancy. Peeta couldn't be happier. He was so excited when I was pregnant with Rue. Now he is a loving dad. Everyday Rue helps him with the bakery he runs, while I work with kids wanting to learn archery. In the evening we tell Rue stories about our life's. Our family couldn't be better.


	2. Waiting

Chapter Two

Diary Entry for Katniss Everdeen.

Month 5

Today was my five month doctors appointment. This would've been the one where we learn the gender, but, like with Rue, we wanted to be surprised. We have picked a boy and girl name. For a girl we picked Marble, for a marble cake. The boy we decided will be named Rye, after bread, like Peeta. Middle names were harder. We finally decided Marble Rose and Rye Evan. Who knows what tomorrow will bring in this journey.

—Katniss Everdeen

Yes, we had another doctors appointment today. Plus it was name picking. Peeta did see the gender, he just didn't tell me. Peeta was never one for surprises, I still can't believe he wanted to be surprised when we had Rue.

"Mommy," Rue called, "am I having a brother or sister?"

" Sweetie, only your dad saw. I thought we should be surprised." I explain to her.

"Oh, I thought you would need to know," she said crestfallen.

I pick her up and tell her that if we wait to be surprised then it will be more special. Rue said she understood, but I had my doubts.


	3. We Have Mellark Baby 2

Chapter Three

Diary Entry for Katniss Everdeen

Month 8

Any day now I will give birth to the newest member of the Mellark family. Rue is so excited. At the bakery she tells everyone she's going to be a big sister. Of course my archery business will have to wait until our baby can help in the bakery. How in the world did Peeta convince me to have kids?

—Katniss Everdeen

That was this morning. Now I'm sitting in a hospital bed. I woke up and felt wetness underneath me. That meant my water had broke. Peeta woke Rue and got us to the car and then to the hospital. Rue was cooperative for this. She was tired, but excited for her baby brother or sister. I was lucky and got a room right away. I've been sitting here for about 2 and a half hours. If I remember correctly I was in labor with Rue for about 13 hours. If this baby is stubborn like Rue, Peeta will have to survive with 2 kids.

Finally, after I was in labor for 6 hours, we have little Rye Evan Mellark. I'm not going to give details for the whole procedure, I'm just happy it was a quicker one than with Rue.

When we got home, the first thing Rue did was ask, "Mommy, can I hold Rye?"

"Of course, just be careful not to drop him," I told her.


	4. Peeta Drives Me Crazy

Chapter Four

Diary Entry for Katniss Everdeen

Week 1

Ryan Evan Mellark. I can't believe I am a mom of 2! Rue is very helpful now. I should have more kids so I get lots of help. Well I need to go! I'm a mom again!

—Katniss Everdeen

One week old. Rye can do so much. Rue knows the proper way to hold him and loves holding him in the bakery. I think Peeta makes to many cakes for him that Rue eats. Rye has no teeth. Sometimes Peeta dives me crazy!

Let's make a list: Times When Peeta Drove Me Crazy!

1\. Begging to have kids.

2\. Holding Rue all the time.

3\. Faking dropping both kids.

4\. Making to many cakes for Rye that Rue eats.

Okay, he doesn't drive me crazy that much but still. I love him either way.


	5. 5 Years Later

A/N I have all of it written for a while so I'm going to post one or two a day.

Chapter Five

\- Five years later

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rye. Happy birthday to you!" we all sang. This year was great! Rue turned 8 and Rye had just turned 5. Our littlest Poppy Ann, would turn 2 at the end of the year. Plus, we have another on the way. Or should I say two on the way. I'm pregnant with twins. I stopped keeping a diary after Poppy was born. I had a separate one for my struggles with each kid. It's so hard to write in three diaries everyday. Names for twins were hard. We picked 2 girl names and 2 boy names. Focaccia Rose and Challah Grace for girls. Loaf Peter and Pumpernickel David for boys. If it's girl first, boy second Focaccia and Pumpernickel. Boy first, girl second Loaf and Challah. We almost did Pita Kora for a boy. We think kids would tease the kid with that name.

* A/N Comment with more name suggestions for if they have more kids after the twins. Remember they try to name them with bread and plant names. I'm think Fern or Pine for a girl. Give me your suggestions.


End file.
